073114-MariArrives
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TOPKEK. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: Merrow and Acenia CLL: You are doing whatever two young teenage matesprites in love do when they're alone in their bedroom.... CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: So blush uncontrollably and fail to make many moves for fear of the other's perceptions of fast? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: when The intercom buzzes, and the condesce's voice comes through. "Merrow, we have a new arrival coming, but I need you to treat this one delicately." CAA: Merrow groans. "ALL RIGHT, WE'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT." CAA: Merrow looks to Acenia with a helpless expression. "DUTY CALLS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME?" CGT: "Running from it now doesn't help for later. Right?" she smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Wait, one moment." CLL: "Merrow, you need to be aware, this is a sensitive arrival. The humans may be upset... It's Dean and Mari Howard." CLL: "So I want you to go select who will join you outside." CAA: "OH....THE TRAITOR. WE SEE. YES, DISCRETION WILL BE NECESSARY." CAA: "HMM. AT SOME POINT SHE WILL BE FORCED TO HAVE DEALINGS WITH THE HUMANS. PERHAPS FOR NOW IT WOULD BE BEST TO LIMIT THE NUMBER OF HUMANS THAT WILL BE EXPOSED TO THEM THOUGH. PERHAPS JUST THE PRINCESSES..." CAA: "AND THEN WITH THE PRINCESSES' ENDORSEMENT, THE OTHERS WILL ACCEPT HER MORE READILY..." CAA: "...ASSUMING SHE *DOES* WIN THE PRINCESSES' ENDORSEMENT." CAA: "WE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE RYTOIL THERE, THOUGH WE EXPECT SHE WILL STICK TO THE SHADOWS AND LIKELY NOT REVEAL HERSELF AT ALL. NAGISA MENTIONED WISHING TO PROVE HERSELF WORTHY OF OUR TRUST, SO THIS WOULD BE A GOOD CHANCE TO SHOW HER ABILITY TO BE DISCREET." CAA: "...PERHAPS TEZETI AS WELL. WE WILL NEED TO TEST HIM TO SEE IF THE WORRIES THAT HAVE BEEN EXPRESSED TO US ARE FOUNDED OR UNFOUNDED. THIS MAY BE AN ISSUE THAT, WHILE SENSITIVE, WILL CAUSE SMALL ENOUGH DAMAGE IF HE BETRAYS OUR TRUST THAT WE GAIN MORE BY FINDING OUT HIS NATURE THAN WE DO BY KEEPING THE SECRET." CGT: "So we're more or less ruling out those who've shown themselves to be... slightly antagonistic?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Oh." Acenia butts out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OH, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, FEEL FREE TO SAY SO, ACENIA." CAA: "OR IF YOU DISAGREE WITH OUR WAY OF THINKING ON THIS MATTER." CLL made AA an OP. CLL: ((Start inviting your choices, AA LOL. and RP going to pick them up top kek)) CAA: (( Ah, this is so I can invite the ones Merrow has chosen? )) CGT: "I can see both sides. Understanding the others is important. But being delicate about these people is also important?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "YES, EXACTLY." CAA: (( Is the Condesce still on the Intercom, by the way? He'd probably drop the Prince Act if so. )) CGT: "I don't know these people well enough. I Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: am sorry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "IT IS MY HOPE THAT THOSE WE ARE CHOOSING SHALL BE BOTH DISCREET AND DELICATE. THIS WILL BE AN OPPORTUNITY FOR THEM TO PROVE THIS TO US." CGT: "What are the consequences if we choose poorly?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Do you need me for anything else, Merrow? Or do you feel capable of handling this task?" CAA: "NO, MOTHER, WE CAN HANDLE IT. THANK YOU." CLL: "Very well. Let me know if you need anything." The intercom shuts off. CAA: After the intercom shuts off, Merrow switches off Prince Mode. "The consequences are most likely not too dire....mostly, the newcomers would experience more trouble integrating than would be ideal, and morale could be low." CAA: "Better if it's avoided, but it is not the end of the world if it happens." CGT: "I understand. Should we round up the selections?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yes, let's." CAA: "We'll start with the princesses." CGT: "Will Miloko insist on bringing Darmok?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "She might. If she does, it's fine. I trust Darmok to remain discreet, and reasonably delicate. He is unlikely to have any special disdain for Dean Howard. CGT: "I'll trust your decision, then." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow brings Acenia as he goes to find the Princesses. CAA: (( Where are you guys? )) CAA: (( AC and TT, I mean. )) CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: ((shes in her room viewing videos)) CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: ((probably just leaving Rubi's room)) CAA: (( Ah, good, so in the same place. Ish. )) CAA: Merrow comes to Rubi's room, seeing Miloko as she's leaving. CAA: "AH, MILOKO. GOOD, THIS WILL MAKE THE TRIP SHORTER. WE HAVE A SITUATION TO DEAL WITH." CTT: "umm, ok? m-mind f-filling me in t-then?" CAA: "YES. COULD WE SPEAK IN RUBI'S ROOM? WE WOULD PREFER NOT TO SAY THIS IN THE HALLWAY." CAA: "WE ARE BEING DISCREET ABOUT THIS ONE. CAA: (( Some day I'll decide whether the word I'm supposed to be using is "discrete" or "discreet." )) CTT: "f-fine?" she turns and begins knocking on the door she just exited "hey sis?" CAC: A keyboard is fumbled! "Gah! One sec sis" Rubi turns off thiago's video and goes to her door "Uhh... Back so soon?" CAA: "WE HAVE A NEW ARRIVAL. HOWEVER, THIS ONE MUST BE HANDLED MORE DELICATELY THAN THE OTHERS." CGT: Acenia waves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "THE NEW ARRIVAL IS MARI HOWARD, DAUGHTER OF THE TRAITOR OF HUMANITY. IT IS OUR THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE HANDLED BEST IF SHE WAS INTRODUCED TO AT LEAST THE HUMAN PORTION OF OUR PLAYERS SLOWLY." CAA: "SO OUR INITIAL THOUGHT IS THAT AMONG THE HUMANS, YOU TWO SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONES PRESENT. IF SHE WINS YOUR TRUST, YOUR ENDORSEMENT OF HER COULD THEN HELP THE OTHER HUMANS ACCLIMATE TO HER PRESENCE." CAC: "Oh... Ok then..." she shuts the door behind her "well lets go!" CAA: "WE ALSO HAVE A FEW TROLLS WE WISH TO BRING, IN PART AS THEY CAN ASSIST IN INFORMING HOWARD ABOUT THE SITUATION HERE, AND IN PART BECAUSE WE WISH TO TEST THEIR DISCRETION." CAA: "IF YOU TWO WISH TO GO AHEAD AND GO TO THE GREETING AREA, WE WILL MEET YOU THERE." CTT: "who are you b-bringing?" CAA: "TETHYS NAGISA, WHO HAS BEEN KEEPING OUR NOTES AND PROVIDING PACKETS OF INFORMATION TO THE NEWCOMERS; MAHTAH RYTOIL, THOUGH SHE WILL BE THERE MORE FOR THE SAKE OF OBSERVATION AND WILL NOT BE GREETING HOWARD OUTRIGHT; AND THIAGO TEZETI, AS THERE HAS BEEN SOME CONCERN EXPRESSED ON HIS TRUSTWORTHINESS IN THE PAST AND WE WISH TO USE THIS AS AN OPPORTUNITY TO TEST HIM." CAA: Merrow sighs a little. "THOUGH WE REALIZE YOU ARE NO FAN OF HIS, MILOKO." CGT: "I can try to buffer that a little bit! If it helps." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "h-hmph, no I u-understand, h-honor a-among t-theives and all t-that?" CAC: Rubi nods "Don't worry about Thaigo... He gave me some... access to his parts" Rubi grins ear to ear CAA: "YES. WE MUST KNOW WHAT HE CAN AND CANNOT BE TRUSTED WITH. AND THAT CAN ONLY BE TESTED BY TRUSTING HIM, UNFORTUNATELY. WITH SMALL THINGS LIKE THIS, AT FIRST." CAA: "VERY WELL. WE SHALL GO GATHER THE OTHERS, AND MEET YOU THERE." CTT: "a-alright? you c-coming sis?" CAC: "That I am lets go!" CAA: (( LL, if it's fine with you I'll skip the "collecting Mahtah" bit. I just wanted to establish that she was there in stealth and observing the proceedings, but TP's not here to play her anyway. )) CGT: "See you there!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: ((ok)) CLL: ((i'll let you guys know when Rilset's ready CLL: It's like RPing with a glacier)) CAA: (( GA, where would Tethys be? )) CAA: (( Haha, is he still not done yet? )) CURRENT gallionicAcrobat CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: (( in... her... room? )) CAA: (( I was afraid I was holding thigns up. )) CAA: Merrow comes to Tethys's room and knocks on the door. CGA: | Tethys opens it, yawning. "| Hey, Prince. |" | CTT: ((AA you could step away for 20 minutes to make dinner and not be holding things up with him)) CAA: "GOOD AFTERNOON NAGISA. WE HAVE A NEW ARRIVAL. BUT WE ARE HANDLING THIS ONE WITH A LITTLE MORE DISCRETION THAN A NORMAL ARRIVAL." CAA: "WE WOULD LIKE YOU THERE." CGA: | "| Okay. |" | CAA: "WE STILL HAVE ONE MORE PERSON TO COLLECT--THIAGO TEZETI. WE BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU ARE INVOLVED? DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" CGA: She shrugs. "| Nope. |" CAA: "VERY WELL. WE WILL CHECK HIS ROOM, AND THE INFIRMARY." CGA: "| Okay. I suppose I'll come along too. |" CGT: Acenia waves to Tethys. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: She waves back. "| Hello. |" CAA: (( MC has not responded yet. )) CAA: (( If we're still waiting on Rilset anyway, I'm fine with waiting on MC )) CTT: ((speak of the devil)) CAA: (( But if Rilset gets done, we'll just say that Thiago couldn't be found in time. )) CAA: (( Oh! There he is. )) CURRENT transchronicAllegorator CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: ((sorry)) CAA: (( Where would Thiago be, TA? )) CAA: (( No worries. ET won't be done and here for a hundred years anyway. )) CTA: ((his room.)) CAA: Merrow goes to Thiago's room and knocks on the door. CGA: Tethys follows. CTA: Thiago opens it and bows. "My prince." CGT: Acenia is tagging along as well. She's here to support Merrow's decisions. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "GOOD AFTERNOON TEZETI. WE HAVE A NEW ARRIVAL, BUT ARE HANDLING IT WITH MORE DISCRETION THAN NORMAL." CTA: ((why are you all swarming me)) CTA: "Please, continue." He is interested. CAA: "WE ARE ONLY HAVING A FEW PEOPLE GREET THIS ONE, AND WISH FOR YOU TO BE AMONG THEM." CTA: ""An honor, sir. / Who will we be welcoming today, then?" CAA: "MARI HOWARD. DAUGHTER OF THE TRAITOR OF HUMANITY, DEAN HOWARD." CTA: A look of shock crosses Thiago's face. "S... Seriously?" CAA: "OBVIOUSLY HER ARRIVAL COULD SPARK SOME ISSUES WITH HUMANS WHO MIGHT STILL FEEL RAW ABOUT HER FATHER'S ACTIONS. SO WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO CONTROL HER ACCLIMIZATION TO PREVENT UNREST." CAA: "THUS THE DISCRETION WE ARE TREATING THIS ONE WITH, AND THE LIMITED ARRIVAL PARTY." CAA: "THE PRINCESSES OF HUMANITY SHOULD ALREADY BE THERE. WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US?" CTA: "With discresion, my prince." He makes to leave. CAA: Merrow leads his little band of trolls to the helopad to join the princesses. CLL: ((still no where near done lol)) CTT: ((so how about that weather?)) CTA: ((Well then I guess we'll just RP til we get bored then)) CAA: (( Yeah. )) CAC: "yyyyep..." CTA: "What is to be done after she arrives?" CAA: "TO HER? PRESUMABLY NOTHING DIFFERENT FROM WHAT IS DONE WITH ANY OTHER PLAYER. THOUGH WE ARE NOT SURE HOW HER FATHER WILL BE HANDLED." CGT: "She is a valuable player to the game, just like the rest of us." Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "HONESTLY, THE HUMANS IN OUR AGE GROUP ARE PROBABLY LESS LIKELY TO BE OFFENDED BY HIS PRESENCE, BUT WE HATE TO IMAGINE WHAT, SAY, COMMANDER HESTON'S REACTION WOULD BE." CGT: (( so fast how you do that ) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( ^_^ )) CGA: "| Maybe we could put paper bags over their faces so nobody knows who they are. |" CAA: "THAT'S....ORIGINAL THINKING, NAGISA." Merrow sounds dubious. CAA: "PRINCESS MILOKO. HOW GO THE WEDDING PLANS?" CTT: "umm, w-well? I d-dunno, I h-haven't had m-much t-time to t-think a-about t-them yet?" CAA: "AH. WE ADMIT WE KNOW LITTLE ABOUT HUMAN WEDDINGS. THOUGH WE SUSPECT WE SHALL HAVE TO LEARN SOONER OR LATER." Merrow smiles at Acenia. CTT: "I'll be s-sure to let you k-know w-what I f-find out?" CAC: "Iiiii cant wait to find ouuuutttt CAC: " CAA: "WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT. THOUGH WE SUSPECT YOU ALREADY KNOW MORE THAN WE DO, HAVING BEEN RAISED AMONG HUMANS." CTA: Thiago takes Tethys' hand. "Ah, young love." He grins. CAA: "AH, YES, YOU TWO ARE MATESPRITS, ARE YOU NOT? HOW IS THAT GOING?" CGA: "| Are... we older than them? |" CGA: "| It's going quite well, thank you for asking. |" CGA: "| Maybe we shall get human married too. |" CTA: "I was just making a joke." He laughs. "It would be quite the ceremony, too!" CTT: "I t-think y-you'll n-need one of t-these t-then?" she points at her ring CAC: Rubi takes off her glasses and closes her eyes. rubbing the lenses with a cleaning cloth then putting them back on CGT: "Perhaps we should ask the human adults." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: Tethys takes out a donut and gets on one knee, snickering. CAA: "OH? IS THE RING NECESSARY? WE RECOGNIZED THAT IT WAS SOMETIMES INDICATIVE, BUT WE DID NOT KNOW IT WAS REQUISITE..." CLL: ((Somewhere in the distance, tradition from fiddler on the roof plays)) CTA: Thiago looks surprised and oh so happy. "Oh, Tethys." CGT: (( oh god. )) CTT: "uhh, y-yeah?" CGA: "| Thiago, will you be my human marriage? |" CTA: "I will be your human dude." He leans down and bites the donut. CGT: "This is actually cute..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi facepalms CAA: Merrow doesn't say anything, but smiles. CTT: Miloko rolls her eyes CGA: "| Divisible, with tyranny, and injustice, for all. |" CTA: "Amen." CGA: "| Hallelujah. |" CTA: He laughs and smooches her on the forehead. CGA: Tethys stands up and dusts off her pant leg, still laughing. CTA: Thiago covertly flips through his fetchmodus, looking for something specific. CLL: You hear the high pitched whine of a Rotocraft overhead. CTA: ((finally)) CGT: (( PRAISE DAVE STRIDER, ITS ABOUT TIME )) CTT: "t-took t-them l-long e-enough?" CTA: Thiago finds what he's looking for and puts it at the top of the deck. CAC: Rubi straightens up and watches the aircraft CGT: Acenia holds her hat tightly to her head Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: Tethys readies an info packet. CLL: A custom Roto craft descends, landing on the helopad. CTA: How is this Rotocraft custom? CLL: Kikate climbs out of the back, followed by Dean. CLL: It doesn't have military markings, it looks like a civilian piece. CLL: It has fancy paint work. CURRENT ecol0gicalTemplar CET RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CET: Mari, climbs out last, regarding the group with no small amount of distrust. CGT: Acenia smiles and waves! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Kikate smiles to Tethys. "This is my friend, Dean, and his daughter, Mari. "Mari, these are the other Players of SBase. Well... some of them..." CAC: Rubi waves to Mari "Hello!" CGA: Tethys gives a small bow to Dean and Mari, and then offers her the packet. "| Nice to meet you. |" CAA: Merrow more or less ignores the presence of Dean. "GREETINGS, MARI HOWARD. WE ARE MERROW, PRINCE OF ALTERNIA. THESE ARE THE PRINCESSES OF EARTH, MILOKO AND RUBI, KIKATE'S DAUGHTER TETHYS, AND THIAGO TEZETI." CTA: Thiago bows. CTT: Miloko waves CAA: "AND THIS IS MY BETROTHED, ACENIA." He indicates Acenia affectionately. CGT: "It's good to have you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "p-potentially?" CGA: ((https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pAxQ-LptQZ06br2P40K4ABD9PooFNLTVFIpOfllT6WY/edit# )) CGA: (( the packet )) CET: Mari stares at the strange assembly, before taking the offered packet. "Players of what?" she asks, directing the question at them all. CAC: "Uhh it's a game... didnt you sign up for it?" CAA: "OH, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN INFORMED OF EVEN THAT?" CAA: "WE SEE YOU HAVE BEEN LEFT IN THE DARK MORE THAN WE HAD FEARED." CTT: "it end the w-world?" CAA: "WE ARE ASSEMBLED TO PLAY A GAME, BY THE NAME OF SBASE. AS DESCRIBED IN THE PACKET YOU HAVE RECEIVED, THIS GAME IS OF A MORE....CRITICAL NATURE THAN MOST." CGT: "It's okay. We can learn together! We're all still adjusting to some extent." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "AS PRINCESS MILOKO ALLUDES TO." CAC: Rubi puts her hands behind her back. rolling back and forward on her heels. CTA: Thiago whispers to Tethys. ("What do you think?") CGA: "(|She seems better than that Seriad chick and her daughter.|)" CTA: He smirks. ("That's not hard to beat, Teth." CET: Mari scans through the packet quickly. "I see. Your Majesty," she says, curtseying to Merrow and his betrothed. "This is...a great deal to take in." CLL: Kikate puts an arm around Dean. "Come on, let's go get your paperwork signed before Beau can decide to throw a fit." CTA: Thiago walks up to Mari and extends his hand. "I pleasure, miss. My name is Thiago." CGT: (( do you? )) CTA: ((do I what)) CGA: (( do you know the way to san jose )) CAA: (( Pleasure. )) CGT: (( you're offering? )) CTA: ((fuck CTT: "I t-think t-that is why t-they are b-bringing us all t-together? so we can f-figure t-things out as a g-group? I m-mean, i-imagine if we had to f-figure t-this s-stuff out a-alone?" CAA: (( We bet you do that, too. )) CTA: A* Pleasure CTA: ((fuck you guys XD)) CGT: "It's an advantage that may not have been had otherwise. I am thankful for it." She looks up at Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "YES. WE HOPE WE CAN SPARE YOU THE WORST OF ANY FALLOUT WITH THE HUMANS THAT MIGHT BE COMING TOWARD YOU CONSIDERING YOUR PARENTAGE. WE ARE GOING TO BE WORKING AS A TEAM, AND IT IS IMPORTANT THAT ALL THE TEAM MEMBERS ARE TOGETHER IN THIS." CAA: "WE WILL TRY TO HELP YOU ADJUST. NAGISA HAS PUT TOGETHER THAT PACKET WITH ANSWERS TO MOST OF THE MOST COMMON QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR US, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHERS FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY OF US FOR HELP." CET: Mari coolly takes the hand for a moment, before releasing it. "Pleased to meet you," she says distractedly to Thiago. She is still trying to figure out what really could be going on. A vivid hallcination, perhaps? In the tea. Yes, that would make sense. CTA: He returns to Tethys. CAA: (( Oh, and ET, now that you're in on sekrets, you will need to provide TT an email address so he can give you access to the spreadsheet full of SEKRET LOGS. )) CET: Well, if she is going to hallicinate, she is going to do so comfortable. Calling upon her wardrobfier, she changes back into her norml clothes in an instant. "Lets head inside, shall we? It is rather chilly out here," she says. CET: ((Sure, just a second.)) CAA: "VERY WELL. DO YOU HAVE ANY ADDITIONAL QUESTIONS FOR US? WE CAN CONTINUE IN THE COMMISSARY IF SO. OTHERWISE, SOMEONE WILL SEE YOU TO YOUR ROOM." CAC: Rubi raises her hand CAC: "Ill volunteer for that duty!" CET: "Not at the moment, no." Mari eyes Rubi uncomfortably. She knows full well who she is. "If you would not mind," she says to Rubi. CAC: "Oh... of course" She settles down CET: "Please, lead on then," she says, making her way indoors. CAC: Well... she does just that... Leading! CAA: After Mari leaves, Merrow turns to the assembled crowd. CAA: "ONE LAST REMINDER TO PLEASE BE DISCREET ABOUT THE ARRIVAL OF DEAN HOWARD ON THIS BASE, ESPECIALLY AROUND ADULT HUMANS. HIS PRESENCE HERE IS NOT CONFIDENTIAL PER SE, BUT USE YOUR BEST JUDGMENT IN WHAT TO SAY AND WHAT NOT TO SAY IF ASKED." CTA: "Of course, my prince." He bows. CAA: "WE HOPE THAT MARI WILL NOT SUFFER THE SAME CONCERNS, BUT SHE MIGHT. WE ASK THAT YOU HELP HER ADJUST IF YOU SEE HER STRUGGLING." CAA: "VERY WELL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME." CTT: "a-alright?" CGA: "| Okay, I'll take into account all of those things you said. |" CTT: "w-welp, I'm g-gonna h-head in? see ya l-later?" CAA: "GOOD DAY, ALL." CAA: Merrow holds the door open for Acenia before heading inside. CGA: "| Bye. |" CGA: "| Well, I guess I'm just gonna go... do... whatever, I don't know. |" CTA: "Hold on." CTA: ((who else is out here?)) CAA: Merrow, Acenia, Tethys, Thiago, and Miloko at the moment. CGT: "Would you mind if I... requested an audience with Her Imperious Condescension at some point?" Acenia asks before going through the door Merrow is holding. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Also technically Mahtah. CAA: But she's STEALTHIED. CAA: So Thiago doesn't know she's there. CAA: "OF COURSE, ACENIA. WE WILL ARRANGE ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." CTA: Thiago takes Tethys' hands.